


Lucid Dream

by Suzuru0



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuru0/pseuds/Suzuru0
Summary: rps 勿上升真人ooc预警一个关于天总的小虎牙的故事Lucid Dream=清醒梦设定奇幻 cp向几乎没有…要说是友情向也可以





	Lucid Dream

羽生结弦总是做梦。

按理说，他之前周转于新节目的编排和不断的训练，如今又准备着比赛接受着媒体的访问，应该是一沾枕头就沉睡、根本没给大脑机会去编造那些奇异梦境的状况。可他睡得不深，总是做梦，梦里浮动着光怪陆离的色彩画面与感情——那一定是大脑无计可施从而用记忆拼凑而成的。他记不清梦的多少内容，却清楚地记着梦里咧着嘴笑的男孩，露出的虎牙光泽晶晶亮，像虎牙的主人一样闪着耀眼的光。

日本人，天生的八重齿爱好者——羽生结弦有时戳着自己的唇角这样想。他没有虎牙，所以他手指滑过的是那个人虎牙长在的位置。Twitter上的boyang fanpage都有搬运，他看见那个人对着镜头眨眼——也许说挤眼更合适？他在视频底下写着“不会眨眼睛”。他的虎牙尖尖的抵在下唇，跟着节拍左眨一下，右眨一下。羽生结弦以前其实不很在意，但不知道从什么时候起，当他看见金博洋笑起来露着虎牙，他就想暗暗在心里深吸一口气，然后一下子呼出来，小声赞叹这份可爱。

金博洋仍旧在羽生的梦境里一闪而过。

羽生结弦试着记忆所有他出现的片段，想起金博洋总是笑着，他总是在梦里看见他的虎牙。他不知道自己的潜意识是怎么回事，当他入睡，他就回到那八重齿的梦境。他对此感到有些烦闷。

像是了解了做梦人的心情似的，这天晚上在羽生结弦的梦境里，金博洋第一次和他说话了。他依旧能看见那颗虎牙。

“你又梦到我了，羽生。”金博洋说。

羽生结弦有点惊讶，他发现自己听懂了金博洋说的话。怎么了，梦里还有AI博洋在线陪聊的吗？还自带翻译功能的那种。

“加拿大现在是半夜，中国这儿是白天…我们说说话呗。”金博洋咧嘴一笑。

羽生不知道该和他说什么。他只是很小声地唤了一句：“天天……”

现实中要喊这个称呼总会有点点顾虑，但现在是在梦里。他可以随便叫，不会出什么问题……大概吧。

也许是因为听见自己的小名，金博洋笑得更灿烂了：“哥喊得还挺标准，中文不错，看出来了。你那句‘天天加油’说得多标准啊。”

羽生也许垂下了眼睛，又抬了起来。他能很清楚地看见金博洋的笑脸，之前在自己梦里出现无数次的小虎牙。好像是感觉到羽生不会开口，金博洋自顾自絮叨着说了起来。

“羽生，我看到你的新节目了，超帅，知道你要滑尼金斯基还给我吓了一跳，不知道服装长什么样子？不会也要穿全黑的吧。”

“现在你应该在闭关吧，长节目缩了半分钟…哎我觉得还真有点不容易。你应该感觉还好吧，但你别又练着练着把自己弄伤了，之前把我给……就还挺担心你的。”

羽生结弦感觉喉咙里有什么堵住了。他很想问，你呢？你恢复得怎么样？没有再受伤吧？ 话语在原地打着转，最终他说：“我没事。…天天也要小心，不要受伤了。”

金博洋倒是大咧咧的：“运动员嘛，小伤不要紧的。羽生你看看你，伤了病了老是瞒着，多叫人愁。好好养你那脚啊，就别担心我啦。”

“对了羽生，你九月在加拿大也有比赛吧？我这里过几天国内有个比赛，从日本回来才训练不久，体能还没太跟上，…也还有点压力吧。”

羽生结弦点了点头，尽管这是在梦里，但他没来由觉得对方一定能会意：“一时适应不来也是正常情况，离大奖赛还有快两个月，不用太紧张。”他知道近两个月的时间对于运动员来说也是必须争分夺秒，一刻也不敢放松，不过他还是想以此来安抚金博洋，“我们到时候芬兰见？”

对面那人看起来很受用，原先还有点不知所措的模样，现在又露出了他的招牌笑：“好啊，我们芬兰见！”

羽生也眯起眼睛笑，梦里好像装满了以对方姓氏为名的暖色光芒。

这一次的梦过后，接下来的梦里也仍旧是“AI”对话的日常。有时候他们聊训练，有时候说起耳机，有时候谈到游戏。羽生结弦把这些梦全部记下来，偶尔对着自己的UE18pro勾着嘴笑，想起那个人闪着光的雪白虎牙。赛季中的心情反而比赛季前安定了一些，睡得沉了，羽生有时也会有无梦的夜晚。不过在他做梦的时候，十有八九金博洋都会蹦到他的梦里。聊天的内容长短不一，主题不定，但总是会有那么几句。九月过去，两个人新赛季的第一场比赛也都结束了，地球两端的日常倒也相似：白天训练磨节目，晚上梦里唠嗑。

有一次金博洋说：“羽生，我自由滑全上四周啊，一个三周跳也没有。”

他事实上是知道的。他看过金博洋的新节目。规定缩短的时长，更紧的衔接，更高难度的跳跃。这的确不容易，羽生想。但他说不了什么，这时候作为竞争对手说什么都显得有些奇怪。

他只好眨了眨眼睛：“天天加油，一定能行的。”

他用的大概是中文，金博洋笑得弯腰：“不行不行，你这发音也太标准了！都哪来的语言技能啊，上次晚宴我直播你过来招呼一句你好也标准得不行，差点以为你精通中文呢。”

羽生也跟着笑：“可以，天天要不要教我一点？”

从此梦里唠嗑的内容又多了一项金老师的汉语讲堂。羽生结弦学得倒快，顺带还把金博洋的东北口音也学了来，其惟妙惟肖程度简直可以和老乡福原爱凑一台小品。而醒过来之后梦里的内容他也能记住八九成，有时候羽生心想，这好像找了个免费家教。

还有一次闲聊的时候，金博洋说：“羽生你自由滑的发型真帅，感觉你粉丝都要爆炸了，我的就不一样，她们老不喜欢我梳大背头，就想要我，呃，她们管这个叫顺毛。上次我滑卧虎藏龙没抓发型，她们可激动坏了，不知道为什么。”

羽生眼角泛起点笑意：“我觉得天天都挺适合的。粉丝们可能比较喜欢出现频率少的造型吧？”

金博洋若有所思地点头：“嗯，羽生你说得真对，我也觉得我都很适合。”

 

十月末临近芬兰比赛的那几天，羽生结弦照旧在梦里遇见金博洋。金博洋笑得很开，露着虎牙：“羽生，过几天我们就可以在芬兰见到面了。”

“是啊，期待天天有好的表现。”他叫他小名，他叫他的姓——羽生结弦此时思考起了话题之外的事，大概是觉得这样更有礼貌吧？他暗自叹气，悄悄责怪自己一点点想让他叫“yuzu”的私心。

 

到了真的冰场相见的时刻，羽生反而有些怀疑这才是个梦境。他在梦里已经和金博洋聊了那么多回，而现实中的金博洋——

——他知道自己的梦吗？

也许他根本就不知道这一切，那个和他说话教他学中文的金博洋只是自己大脑制造的幻影。他们的关系仍旧在原点打转，碰上了可以不尴不尬地用英语说几句话，然后自然地往各自的方向走去。

羽生结弦盯着金博洋的身影。不远处小孩似乎是在跟教练说话，说着咧开嘴笑得灿烂，羽生清楚地看见他的小虎牙，好像不痛不痒地在他心上戳了一下似的，他却从心底里生出几分无力和不甘。

如果这一切都是幻象，那么……

金博洋和教练说完了，目光似乎向这里转来，却没在他身上停留片刻。羽生结弦叹了一口气。

……也许我们可以重新开始。

他看见他了。——忽然那双亮闪闪的眼睛定在他身上不动了，金博洋又露出了他的虎牙，好像做了什么口型，然后笑嘻嘻地冲着他招手。

羽生结弦睁大了眼睛看着金博洋，小孩招手招得更欢了，一边还在喊着什么。他仔细辨认着，“yu—sheng—”。啊，原来是在喊他的名字啊。

他向金博洋走过去，对方用打了点磕绊的英文说着什么，羽生没怎么听清，他盯着金博洋的虎牙出神。他眨了眨眼睛，意外地听见了金博洋最后小声说的一句：

“好开心啊羽生，我终于见到你了。”

**Author's Note:**

> lofter id：5alover  
> 欢迎来找我玩鸭


End file.
